deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mundus vs. Lucifer
Mundus vs. Lucifer is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Mundus from the original Devil May Cry series, and Lucifer from the video game version of Dante's Inferno. Description Devil May Cry vs. Dante's Inferno. Today, two rulers of Hell that were sealed away thousands of years ago are going to battle each other to the Death to see who is more worthy to be the true ruler of Hell. But which one is the worthy ruler of Hell? The Demon Emperor, or Satan himself? Interlude Boomstick: Hey, Wiz, since we're hosting Death Battle, do you think we're going to Hell when we die? Wiz: I don't know about me. But you, definitely. But if we are destined to go to Hell, we need a proper ruler to help us continue with this series. Boomstick: Like Mundus, the Demon Emperor, and enemy to the Sparda family line. Wiz: And Lucifer, or more commonly known as; Satan. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Mundus Wiz: Centuries ago, the Demon Emperor Mundus declared war against humanity. He, along with his demonic army seeked to destroy the human race and declare dominion over Earth. Boomstick: Everything seemed bleak to the humans, until one of the demons turned against Mundus, and declared himself the protector of humanity; the Demon Knight Sparda. Wiz: The two demons waged war against each other for several years. It all seemed neverending, until Sparda defeated Mundus, and sealed him and his demon army in the Demon World. Boomstick: But because Mundus wasn't killed, naturally, Mundus wanted revenge against the Demon Knight. But unfortunately, Sparda disappeared. But when Mundus discovered that Sparda had an affair with a woman named Eva, and had twin sons, Mundus decided to get his revenge on Sparda's family. Wiz: Being the King of the Demons, Mundus is essentially a god, and is omnipotent. Boomstick: Hell, even as three glowing red eyes, Mundus is a dangerous individual. Just in this form alone, Mundus control the very weather and strike down powerful bolts of electricity. Wiz: And speaking of which, Mundus has multiple forms, each one with abilities capable of defending the Demon Emperor. In his Statue form, while Mundus in incapable of moving, he can shoot out these energy spears out of his eyes with pinpoint accuracy, as well as generate an energy beam that can prove to be fatal. Boomstick: But shit really hits the fan when Mundus decides to bust out of his statue. In this form, Mundus takes the form of an elderly demonic angel. While in this form, Mundus can fly, and summon these energy balls that can shoot needle-sized lasers... WHICH FUCKING HURT!!! Wiz: He can also generate fireballs, throw large stones towards his opponents, an create and energy shield that near-indestructible. To make matters worst, Mundus is capable of merging two universes together and can create a galaxy sized pocket dimensions. Boomstick: Holy SHIT!!!! That sounds awesome! But while we're talking about this form, it's time to discuss the elephant in the room; Mundus has an obvious weakspot located on his chest. Wiz: Now why he has an obvious weakspot is never clear. However, it's likely that Sparda was the one who gave him that scar many years ago. But luckily for him, Mundus is not an idiot, as he'll defend his weakspot with his aforementioned energy shield. Boomstick: And the only thing that's worst than a intelligent demon, are ones that refuse to die. Despite him being defeated by Dante, he still wanted to kill the son of Sparda. Wiz: He did this by opening a pocket dimension in the castle's dungeon, where the two fought. during their final confrontation, Mundus' body began to crumble, revealing a gelatinous orange... THING, made of multiple arms and eyes. Boomstick: And Dante was only able to defeat the Demon Emperor when this demon clone of Dante's mother appeared, and shared him her powers. Wiz: But despite their combined power, it's hinted that Mundus is still alive, and was resealed in the Demon World. Boomstick: Then, why hasn't Mundus tried to find a way to break free and try to get his revenge on Dante and Trish? Wiz: That.... is never explained. Hopefully that rumored Devil May Cry 5 is true, and Mundus appears as the main antagonist. Boomstick: One and only dream Wiz. One can only dream. Wiz: Right.... Anyway, Mundus is among one of Dante's deadliest foes. He's capable of killing any of his failed minions, without even being anywhere near them, is able to hold his own against Dante, and was able to kill Dante's twin brother Vergil and reanimate him into the mute servant Nelo Angelo. Boomstick: But like nearly every demon who wants to enslave of kill humans, Mundus is arrogant and believes that humans, regardless on whether or not they are half-demon, are below him. Wiz: Not to mention, despite being the main antagonist, and the one responsible for the events of the Devil May Cry series, Mundus has only appeared in one game, with a cameo in the 3rd installment. Boomstick: But, on the plus side, he is the only enemy that truly gave Dante a run for his money. Wiz: That's also true... Mundus: So sad that humans will always be humans, no more. Has the Sparda blood been spoiled over the ages? Lucifer Wiz: As we've mentioned in a Previous Death Battle, Dante Alighieri has committed many sins that would send him to the deepest levels of Hell. Boomstick: One of them was breaking the promise towards his would-be wife Beatrice that he would forbid the pleasures of the flesh. Wiz: But because he had the pleasure of having sex with a slave girl, everything in Dante's life went straight to hell. As it turns out Beatrice had doubts that Dante would keep his words. So she made a deal with the devil himself; Lucifer. Boomstick: Which turned out to be her biggest mistake. She made a deal with Satan that if Dante broke his promises, her soul would belong to him. And no shock here, Dante broke his promise an assailant killed Dante's father and Beatrice, and Lucifer claimed her soul to be his bride. Wiz: Being the ruler of Hell, Lucifer is a one of the most powerful beings, to the point where his strength rivals that of god. He's capable of creating an astral projection of himself in the form of a humanoid made of black smoke. Boomstick: Sadly though, Lucifer can't really do much in this form outside of taunting and torturing damned souls.... and banging more souls. And weirdly enough, his tongue is the only thing not made out of smoke. I mean LOOK AT THAT THING! Talk about being the Playa from Hell. Wiz: (*ahem) Anyway, if someone should managed to reach the ninth circle of hell, then they will, eventually, come across a giant statue frozen in ice. The Statue is controlled by the real Lucifer. While in this form, Lucifer can't move from that one spot. But that doesn't mean he's not defenseless. Boomstick: You're not kidding. Not only is he large in size, but he makes it up by generating large shockwaves from smashing his fists to the ground, and can use his wings to generate powerful gusts of icy wind. Wiz: But, while in this form, Lucifer's weakspot is his stomach. But once it dealt enough damage, the real Lucifer is set free and... Boomstick: What The-- Holy Hell! Look at the size of that thing! Wiz: YES Boomstick, Lucifer is flashing towards the players when he's fighting Dante. Now can we please move on? Boomstick: The sooner we finish this, the sooner I don't have to look at his dick. Wiz: Right, moving on. Now, while he's freed from his statue prison, Lucifer is able to use his full power, and is even stronger than his previous form. Boomstick: Outside of his obvious flashing skills, Lucifer can unleash powerful shockwaves, generate fire based attacks, teleport, and fly, despite the his wings being severed when he was banished to Hell. Wiz: He also carries a large sword... Boomstick: And it's not the one in between his legs... Wiz: Known as the Sword of Lucifer... Bit of an ego trip there. Uh.. Anyway Lucifer can materialize his sword at anytime, as well as channel his energy into the blade, which allows him to generate powerful flames. Boomstick: Lucifer is also a master of black sorcery. He can fire powerful unholy projectile attacks, run his energies into the ground, block magic attacks and turn redirect it, and create a force field around him to protect him from holy magic. Though oddly enough, he can also create a portal to other world, which I'm assuming also includes the Heaven.... But if he can do that, why didn't he create a portal to heaven and get his revenge on God Himself? Wiz: I personally think it was the statue he was sealed in that prevented him from doing so. But speaking of which, Lucifer's black sorcery also allows him to survive several fatal outcomes. One example is when Dante stabbed him with his scythe. Despite other demons getting killed by the scythe, Lucifer just simply shrugged it off and even disintegrate it into nothing. Boomstick: Lucifer is Dante's deadliest foes. He's managed to rule the realms of Hell for thousands of years, and has been torturing damned souls for just as long. Not to mention, he's the only enemy of Dante to survive after the two clashed. Wiz: He's also a master manipulator and is dangerously intelligent, and because he's the ruler of Hell, Lucifer is partially omnipresent. But with that said, Lucifer isn't without his flaws. Much like his soon-to-be opponent Mundus, Lucifer can be arrogant. Instead of convincing Dante to help him be set free from his prison, for example manipulating to Dante that God is the real evil or some shit like that, Lucifer thought it'd be better to taunt Dante as he's descending to the nine circles of hell, as well as proclaiming to him that he has Beatrice, and that the two are going to get married right in front of him. Boomstick: And on top of that, despite Lucifer destroying Dante's main weapon, he never considered to finish off an armless Dante, which led to Dante resealing Lucifer back inside his statue prison, and Dante reuniting with his beloved Beatrice in Purgatory. You should've thought your plans through Lucifer, otherwise you'd be out of hell. Wiz: Or was he still trapped in hell.... Cuts to a scene where Dante rips off the cross sewed on his crest and tosses it aside, in which the cloth shapeshifts into a snake, and Lucifer can be heard laughing. Boomstick: What the... Does that mean.... Wiz: No one really knows Boomstick. Lucifer:You dare assault ME?! YOU, who have done far worse then I! I stood for my fellow angels, for reason and justice. And then He made you, in His "image". You, the flawed creation! And I was to bow down to you? My gratitude for breaking the chains of Judecca. You dolt! Behold your ruin, and witness my escape into the Kingdom of Purgatory, and Paradise! DEATH BATTLE! (The scene begins with Dante and Dante Aligheiri defeating Mundus and Lucifer respectively, and resealing them back in their prisons. As Dante is sealing Mundus back into the Demon World, Mundus ends up being transported to Lake Cocytus where he's also reverted into his statue form. There, the two Demon Emperors stare at each other.) Mundus: Just you wait Dante. I will get my revenge. Lucifer: You! You don't have the right to kill Dante! I should be the one to kill him after my humiliation! Mundus: How dare you talk to me like that! Do you know who I am? Lucifer: Frankly I don't care who you are! All I know is that you are below me. And anyone below me is unimportant! Mundus: You will pay for your insolence.... Prepare to die... Lucifer: I shall enjoy torturing your soul for all eternity! Fight Mundus starts by firing three energy spears at Lucifer. Lucifer managed to block a couple of the energy spears by pulling the chains holding him. The spears broke the chains, rendering Lucifer's arms to be set free. Lucifer then proceeded to punch the statue of Mundus, but Mundus counters by firing an energy spear at Lucifer's fist. The spear hits Lucifer's fist, causing him to cease his attack. Mundus continues to fire his energy spears at Lucifer at various spots, until one of them hits Lucifer's stomach. Lucifer: (Laughing manically) I must thank you. Mundus: What are you talking about? Lucifer: With your help, I'm now able to free my true form. Lucifer then rips his stomach open, and the real Lucifer jumps out. Mundus: That is your true form? How disappointing... Lucifer: I am more powerful in this form than my (*Lucifer materializes his Sword of Lucifer) previous form. Mundus: Then perhaps I should do the same. Lucifer: What!? The statue of Mundus begins to crumble apart until a demonic angel emerges from the very statue. As soon as Mundus revealed his second form, a single flap of the wings created a shockwave of dark energy. Lucifer: This is your true form!? Mundus: I am holding nothing back. Lucifer: It doesn't matter! I'LL STILL DESTROY YOU!!! Mundus: We shall see... As Lucifer is charging towards Mundus, Mundus warped Lack Cocytus to create a galaxy sized pocket dimensions. Mundus then flew into the pocket dimension, with Lucifer giving chase. Lucifer: Use all the trickery you want! It still won't be enough to kill me! As Lucifer is making his way towards Mundus, both demon emperors began to fire various projectiles at each other, with Mundus firing energy spears and meteors, while Lucifer is firing fire, and ice. During which, Lucifer managed to avoid Mundus' meteors by slicing them in half, thanks to his sword. Eventually, Lucifer managed to reach Lucifer an notices the opening in his chest. Lucifer: You're DEAD! As Lucifer is about to stab Mundus' scar, Mundus summons four orb to create an energy shield, blocking Lucifer's blade. Lucifer: What the--''' Mundus then proceeded to fire a barrage of energy needles at Lucifer, causing him to be set flying back. Mundus then threw a meteor at Lucifer, and it successfully hits. As Lucifer is being pushed back, he manages to destroy the meteor, and continued to charge at Mundus. '''Mundus: You are a stubborn one aren't you? Lucifer: I will not stop until you're dead, and I get my revenge on Dante! Mundus: Only I can be the one to get revenge against the son of my archenemy. Confused at what Mundus said but not concerning himself on what Mundus said, Lucifer continued to charge at Mundus, while at the same time firing fire and ice projectiles. Mundus was unaffected thanks to his energy shield. Realizing that his attacks weren't doing anything, Lucifer uses his dark sorcery to remove Mundus' shield.... but proves to be ineffective. Lucifer: What!? Mundus: You are a fool.... Now DIE!!! Mundus proceeds create a giant circle with symbols at six areas. It then proceeds to fire a large beam of light at Lucifer. The Light successfully hits, and Lucifer is sent falling. As Lucifer is falling, Mundus charges towards Lucifer, and generate powerful bolts of electricity. Lucifer is struck by the lightning bolts, unable to do anything. Mundus continues to attack a defenseless Lucifer by tossing a giant meteor, which resulted in it hitting Lucifer, and crushing him. Mundus then tossed a large number of energy spears at Lucifer, stabbing him in various spots, and one where it went right through Lucifer, neck, resulting in a decapitation. Unable to do anything, Mundus grabs Lucifer's severed head. Lucifer: Impossible! I am Lucifer! I am the ruler of hell! I AM--''' Annoyed by Lucifer's banter, Mundus proceeded to crush Lucifer's head with his bare hand. '''Mundus: Dead. KO * Mundus becomes the ruler of Hell. * Lucifer's souls is being tormented by Mundus followers. Conclusion Boomstick: Well, we now know who will be torturing us when we go to hell. Wiz: While Lucifer may be Dante Alighieri's most powerful foe, Mundus was on a whole different level. Boomstick: Lucifer is strong as he's capable of surviving a stab through the chest, but Mundus has survived far worst. Not only that, but Mundus' abilities far surpassed Lucifer's, since Mundus can warp reality. Wiz: Plus, Lucifer's powers weren’t able to inflict any form of injury since all of his magical abilities are designed to block holy magic. But since, Mundus is a demon from hell, all of his abilities are unholy, and therefore, all of Lucifer's abilities were rendered useless. Boomstick: In the end, Lucifer's chances of victory were crushed. Wiz: The Winner is Mundus. Next Time Battle of the Kung Fu Tiger Masters. Who will be rooting for? Mundus Lucifer Who do you want to win? Mundus Lucifer Who's your favorite Villain? Mundus Lucifer Did you agree with the Outcome of Mundus vs. Lucifer? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles